You only love me when I'm wasted
by Intergalactic MCR Spider
Summary: Jalex and stuff... Rated M for later chapters... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

I know it's a short first chap bear with me they will get longer...

So yeah… Here's some Jalex and stuff…

Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, boy I wish I did, but I don't…

Jacks P.O.V – I guess sorta…

Jack lay on the couch at the back of the tour bus his head throbbing like a bitch, he realised he wasn't wearing any clothes almost immediately but he didn't care, the hangover was to bad for him to care about anything, he moved around trying to find a comfortable position so he could go back to sleep but his efforts were futile as Alex charged into the room shouting for Jack to wake up,

"Come on princess, get your lazy ass out of bed" Alex didn't realise what effect the nickname princess had on Jack, shivers shot down Jack's body and he quickly turned over so Alex couldn't see anything he didn't need him to see,

"Fine, be like that" Alex said sarcastically he then exited the room.

Jack barely got to enjoy the bliss of solitude, as merely seconds later Rian walked into the room and sat on the couch across from the one Jack was laid on.

"He's going to notice sooner or later you know" Rian said quietly to Jack,

"Who's gonna notice what?" Jack questioned rolling back onto his back and closing his eyes pretending Rian wasn't their,

"Alex, and that you love him" Rian answered, Jack's eyes shot open,

"Who told you that!" Jack said whilst bolting upright on the couch,

"Jack your sitting their with a boner, so you're either in love with Alex or me, which one is it Jack" Rian smiled to himself,

"Ewwwww gross I like you bro but not in that way" Jack said avoiding the question like a pro,

"So you're not denying the accusation of you liking Alex?" Rian asked he knew he'd cornered him now,

"Urhhhh…" Jack murmered,

"I knew it" Rian said jumping to his feet "Tell him soon and don't be afraid, remember I've got your back" Rian told him whilst leaving the room, Jack sat on the couch awkwardly for a few seconds before Rian poked his head back around the corner, " Oh and by the way" Jack looked up, " Put some clothes on" Rian moaned and finally left Jack to his thoughts…

Alex P.O.V - I know I'm not changing perspective's but ya know…

Alex crawled back into his bunk after to trying and failing to wake Jack. He pulled the curtains closed and turned the little TV he had on, too his band mates this was like hanging a "Do not disturb" sign over the door handle. Moments later Alex saw a shadow pass in front of the curtain and head towards the room Jack was laid in. He ignored it although he knew Jack was probably annoyed at Alex for not telling that person Jack was trying to sleep off his hangover.

Alex laid there for quite a while just casually watching TV,

"I'm bored hint, hint" Alex heard Zack call out loud, he smirked turned the TV off and ripped the curtain open,

"Whattya wanna do" Alex said looking down at Zack who was sat on the edge of the bottom bunk scrunched up so that his head would not hit the bunk above him,

"Come on then, where do you wanna go" Alex said offering Zack a hand he hoped Zack wouldn't take it, Zack weighed probably double what skinny Alex weighed all because of his muscle and Alex's arm was sure to break before he pulled Zack even half way up.

Rian glided past them in the tiny corridor of bunks and informed them that,

"Were going to Disneyland" Alex jumped up and down a little and left Zack to get up himself as he zoomed to the front of the bus,

"Where's Jack?" I questioned,

"He's not coming unless he tells you something" Rian said loudly over his shoulder to where Jack stood politely in the door,

"Fuck you Rian" Jack said flagging Rian off as he climbed into his bunk and shut the curtain,

"If Jack isn't going I'm not going" Alex pouted, as much as he loved Disneyland he loved Jack more… If only Jack knew that…

"Fine you can both come" Rian moaned in defeat, Alex and Jack simultaneously ripped open there curtains and leapt from the bunks running to the front of the bus and hopping like they were stood on hot coals.

As much as Alex was now looking forwards to this he was still puzzled by what Rian wanted Jack to tell him he ignored and remembered to bring it up later.


	2. Chapter 2

They spent about an hour and a half at Disneyland before Matt sulkily joined them,

"How could you go to Disneyland and not tell me?" Matt whined,

"Where sorry dude we thought you were busy" Alex said apologetically knowing Matt's love for Disneyland,

"Nobody is too busy for Mickey" Matt informed the band before storming off in front of them to a food stand.

Hour after hour passed until Matt (still sulkily) told them they needed to get back to the bus because of their gig later. It had cheered Jack up to no end about his 'Problem' but Rian was still determined to make Jack come clean, he knew for certain that Alex liked Jack back, but it was just trying to make both of them pick up the courage to tell each other. Rian was thinking all of this as they slowly wandered back to the Bus, making stops to pick up drinks and random items of Disney related food along the way.

It wasn't long before they had actually made it back to the bus laden with way to many Disney products for any of them too ever use, they all moved there separate ways half getting ready for the gig they were doing later and half playing random games on different consoles and watching different extracts of cat videos on YouTube for the band techs, apparently.

"Alex!" Jack called from the back of the bus. Alex climbed down from the bunk he had been in and ventured towards the sound of his best mates voice, he opened the door and there stood Jack just in a pair of underwear, ten minutes before the show, Alex just stood gawping at Jack for a few seconds adding a few mental notes like "Jack seems to be getting more fit" and "wow his ass looks nice" he quickly collected himself and swiped these memories from his mind before looking straight at Jacks face in disbelief and almost screaming,

"For the love of god why are you not fucking ready yet!"

"I ripped my pants"

"So find a new pair"

"That was my last pair"

"I'm going to kill you"

"You can't kill me It's a disease it's called… lack-of-pants-itis"

Alex stormed back to his bunk pulled out a pair of his own pants, and fumed and stomped his way back to were Jack was currently stood half naked.

"Here wear these for tonight we have a free day tomorrow we can go by you some new pants then just get ready now" Alex shouted still trying to seem angry with Jack although that anger had dissipated when Jack pulled his hurt puppy look.

Jack turned to pull Alex's pants on and Alex found himself lingering at the door staring right at Jack's ass, and when he finally did turn to leave he found himself staring into the smug face of Rian Dawson. Alex blushed bright red which just made Rian more certain about Alex liking Jack back, Alex then ran to the other side of the bus waiting for them to get called backstage and hoping it would be sooner rather than later.

(During the show)

Jack leant forwards towards his microphone (which was nicely decorated in bras) he then looked over to Alex with a smile tugging on his lips, Oh god what's he up to now Alex thought. It was the same face he always pulled when he was either about to mention something or say something extremely weird or creepy that should embarrass him but never seems to, or talk about Jalex.

Apparently today it was the latter.

"Did you know right now that I'm wearing Alex's pants?" Jack said smugly into his microphone there were a few shouts of Jalex but nothing to major he hadn't really said anything bad which relieved Alex,

"Yes because you're a twat who rips every single pair of jeans he owns" Alex replied,

"You wanna know something else?" Oh god Alex thought,

"What?"

"I'm going commando" Alex stared at him in awe

"Why the hell… When I left you, you had underwear on" Alex exclaimed simply digging himself into a bigger hole,

"Yeah but I thought it would be funnier if I took them off"

"For you maybe but they're my pants!"

"I've probably worn these pants more times than you"

"That's because you have Lack-of-pants-it is" Alex finished feeling quite happy with himself about his comeback,

"It's true" Jack said smiling,

"I'm going to kill you but before that shall we finish the set" Alex said trying to stear away from the fact Jacks junk was hanging lose in his pants. That he had lent to him!

After the set the band went back stage Rian smiling at Jack, Alex inwardly smiling and Zack just continued to walk around shirtless and oblivious to the current situation. They reached the room they had had to go in before the show which everyone appreciated because they all distinctly remembered the cooler filled with bear that Matt had told them to steer clear from. Alex grabbed a cold bear hearing the techs go up on stage and pack there stuff up, they never liked the band to be in the tour bus when they where packing stuff up they always ended up getting in the way, he laid down on the couch in the centre of the room before placing the bear on his forehead Zack followed Alex's lead grabbing two bears and throwing one to Rian who was entering the room looking smug.

"Budge up," Rian said to Alex,

"There is an entire couch over there go sit there!" Alex was close to losing it with Rian,

"But I wanna sit here," Rian whined sticking his bottom lip out,

"Someone has a crush" Zack chimed in from across the room, Rian chuckled,

"Indeed," he smiled at Alex who abruptly turned a rather bright shade of red, and at exactly that moment Jack entered the room highly shirtless and doing lunges as he walked, Alex groaned and face palmed staring at Jack and pulling his legs further towards him so Rian could sit with him,

"Really?" Alex questioned as Jack continued to lunges commando in Alex's jeans,

"Really." Jack replied before sticking his entire face in the cooling box, the entire band laughed as a puzzled Matt walked in looking at the scene around him,

"Yeah, guys" Matt got there attention chuckling a little, "We're nearly finished packing up out there you can come back to the bus now, and I know you have a free day tomorrow but I don't want you out tonight you have to function productively, perhaps buying Jack some clothes would be a good idea." Everyone turned to Jack who was now sat on the floor with a look on his face that everyone interpreted as 'I'm not even sorry.'

" But Moooooooom!" Jack whined Matt gave him the legendary Mathew Flyzik dead eyes and Jack soon shut up still smiling smugly though.


End file.
